


Осенние забавы в Лориэне

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Гедонист [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Food Sex, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элронд отправился в Лориэн по одному важному государственному делу. Леголас, Элладан и Элрохир увязались за ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лучший любовник в Средиземье

Леголас прислонился лбом к прохладной, гладкой, как замша, ветви мэллорна и задумчиво посмотрел вниз. Густые серебристые ветви переплетались перед его лицом, создавая подобие узорчатой решетки, и не верилось, что эти прихотливые узоры — творение самой Природы, а не искусного эльфийского кузнеца. В просветах меж ними виднелась земля, покрытая ковром опавших листьев, и такие же листья — цвета бледного золота — трепетали и шуршали над головой Леголаса, складываясь в переливчатый золотистый купол. Здесь, в Лориэне, даже тишина звучала по-особенному: казалось, она переливалась так же, как и эти листья, а в шелесте ветвей слышался мелодичный шепот и музыка далеких сказочных времен. Леголас вздохнул, полной грудью набрав душистый воздух осени: ему хотелось напитаться им, напиться его животворящей силой. Прекрасный вечер опустился на осенний лес. Кое-где в кронах мэллорнов уже мигали фонарики, откуда-то доносились обрывки неспешного разговора, а листва шептала и звенела, словно сами деревья тоже ожили и завели тихую беседу.

— Малыш-Трандуилион, — раздался над ухом у Леголаса оживленный голос. — Малыш-Трандуилион, спорим, ты еще никогда не трахался на такой высоте?

Леголас, раздосадованный тем, что неугомонные близнецы помешали ему наслаждаться волшебством Лориэна (а на самом деле — сладко задремывать), нехотя повернул голову.

— Не трахался, — капризно ответил он, — и не собираюсь. Сегодня был насыщенный день, я устал и хочу спокойно поспать, а не забавляться с вами, каждое мгновение рискуя сорваться с дерева. К тому же, мне уже надоело быть снизу, — добавил он с обидой.

Элладан и Элрохир опешили.

— То есть как это — надоело? Тебе же нравилось! — воскликнул Элладан.

— Еще как нравилось! — подтвердил Элрохир.

Леголас поерзал: последние несколько дней он провел в седле, и оттого сама мысль о том, чтобы подставлять близнецам свою многострадальную задницу, ему претила.

— Может быть, и нравилось, — уклончиво сказал он. — Я не то, чтобы против быть снизу _вообще_ … Просто я снизу _всё время_ , а это несправедливо.

Сыновья Элронда переглянулись.

— Значит, малыш-Трандуилион хочет побыть сверху? — переспросил Элладан; его глаза как-то подозрительно заблестели. Леголас заметил это и насторожился, а Элрохир, взглянув на брата, безо всяких слов понял его замысел и подхватил:

— Твое право, малыш-Трандуилион! Мы ни в коем случае не осуждаем…

— …и не обижаемся…

— …а даже поддерживаем твое желание!

— И готовы помочь, — торжественно заключил Элладан.

Леголас с растерянностью переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, не веря своим ушам.

— То есть вы… вы согласны? — спросил он, заметно оробев. Конечно, он уже пробовал быть сверху — с Трандуилом, да и с Элрондом тоже, но, по правде сказать, сейчас здорово струсил. Близнецы — это вам не опытный Трандуил и не деликатный понимающий Элронд. Сделай Леголас что-нибудь не так — засмеют, да еще и ославят на всё Средиземье!

— Ну… Мы-то, конечно, согласны, — сказал Элладан, а с его лица не сходила шкодливая улыбочка, очень беспокоившая Леголаса, — но мы твои друзья, и потому просто _обязаны_ посоветовать тебе кое-кого получше.

Леголас вздохнул с облегчением.

— И кого?

— О, он по-настоящему _идеален_ для первого раза сверху, — сказал Элрохир и подмигнул брату. Успокоившийся было Леголас опять почуял неладное.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Элладан. — Он восхитителен. Лучший любовник в Средиземье!

— О да, — продолжил Элрохир. — Всем известно, что если тебе нужен понимающий, нежный и послушный любовник, готовый отдаваться всю ночь, наполненную самыми изысканными, самыми сладкими ласками, то он — поистине воплощение твоей мечты.

Тирада Элрохира получилась такой прочувствованной, что Леголас на какой-то миг даже позабыл, что решил быть начеку.

— Так кто же это? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

Близнецы обменялись многозначительными взглядами, состроили вдохновенные рожицы и хором объявили:

— Келеборн!

Леголас ахнул.

— Келе… Келеборн? — повторил он ошеломленно. — Лорд Келеборн?! Да вы с ума сошли! Не знаю, что вы задумали, но я не верю ни единому слову. Лорд Келеборн, ну надо же! Он же мне не то, что в отцы — в праотцы годится!

Близнецы фыркнули.

— Подумаешь, преграда! — хмыкнул Элрохир. — С Глорфинделем это тебя не остановило.

— Глорфиндель — совсем другое дело, — смутился Леголас. — Он же такой… такой добродушный… веселый… в общем, свой парень! А лорд Келеборн… — Перед внутренним взором Леголаса возник владыка Лориэна, каким он впервые предстал перед гостями — высокий, стройный, бело-серебряный, словно сияющий. Он вскинул на Леголаса свои прозрачные светлые глаза и заглянул будто бы в самую душу, но в следующее же мгновение стыдливо опустил пушистые ресницы… Леголас помотал головой, отгоняя совершенно безумную мысль. — Ни за что не поверю, что он может захотеть меня, — заявил Леголас категоричным тоном. — Да и не только меня — любого эльфа! Да еще и быть снизу. Нет, нет, это еще одна ваша глупая выдумка.

Сыновья Элронда заулыбались, довольные собой: они мгновенно поняли, что малыш-Трандуилион попался на их удочку.

— Это чистейшая правда, — вкрадчиво проговорил Элладан. — Признаться, мы удивлены, что ты никогда не слышал о… скажем так, _особых_ талантах Келеборна. А ведь о нем идет слава по всему Средиземью! Что, не веришь? Идем. — Он схватил Леголаса за руку и потянул за собой.

— Куда вы меня тащите?

— Прямо напротив нашего мэллорна — мэллорн Келеборна, — сообщил Элрохир заговорщицким тоном. — Если ты тихонько подберешься поближе, то можешь посмотреть на своего… суженого. — Близнецы прыснули.

Леголас состроил равнодушную мину, не желая показать, что слова Элрохира привели его в непонятное волнение.

— Не хочу я никуда подбираться! — сказал Леголас. — Делать мне больше нечего! Подглядывать за лордом Келеборном — ничего себе затея! Только вы могли такое выдумать. Глупость какая-то! Глядите, если я по вашей милости свалюсь с дерева, то всё расскажу про вас Элронду. — Леголас и сам не заметил, как оказался на толстой ветви, тянувшейся от их мэллорна к мэллорну Келеборна. Привычно удерживая равновесие — тело Леголаса еще помнило родное Зеленолесье и могучие деревья, по которым юный принц лазал в отрочестве, надеясь восхитить отца — Леголас пополз по ветви. Вслед за ним, неуклюже хватаясь за пучки листьев, ойкая и чертыхаясь себе под нос, полезли близнецы.

— Только не шуми, малыш-Трандуилион! — прошипел один из них. — А то папа рассердится на нас и отправит домой, как грозился. А дома — бабушка!

— Бр-р-р, не каркай, — прошептал второй. — Бедный Глорфиндель, представляю, каково ему там. А у Эрестора, наверное, совсем нервы сдали…

— Надеюсь, к нашему возвращению бабуля Галадриэль уже нагостится и уедет, — пробурчал Элрохир.

— Ага, и мы встретим ее по дороге! — мрачно хохотнул Элладан.

— Да тихо вы! Сами шумите, как орки, — шикнул на них Леголас. Цепко держась за ветку, он приподнял голову, вглядываясь в крону мэллорна. К радости Леголаса, листва кое-где уже облетела, и в переплетениях голых серебристых ветвей он без труда смог различить покои властителей Лориэна.

Келеборн сидел у окна, так близко, что Леголасу казалось — стоит лишь руку протянуть, чтобы коснуться его шелковистых волос, сияющих, как серебро или лунный свет. Лорд Келеборн распустил волосы, вынув из них драгоценные украшения, и локоны хлынули на плечи блестящим потоком — у Леголаса, к собственному изумлению, захватило дух. Он тихонько втянул носом воздух.

— Ну что, ну что там? — прошептал Элрохир. — Видишь его? Что он делает?

— Причесывается, — ответил Леголас тоже шепотом, не отрывая глаз от Келеборна, облитого нежным светом месяца.

— А, хорошо, — сказал Элладан. — Он причесывается перед сном. Смотри внимательно, малыш-Трандуилион: скоро Келеборн отойдет ко сну.

— И что? — не понял Леголас. — Что в этом особенного?

За его спиной послышался сдавленный смешок.

— А то, что перед тем, как лечь в постель, Келеборн разденется — неужели не ясно?

— Хватит шуметь! — цыкнул на них Леголас сердито — но от близнецов не укрылось его волнение.

Вскоре, отложив гребень, Келеборн действительно поднялся, и свет, проникающий сквозь узоры ветвей, замерцал на его белом одеянии. Леголас уже в который раз поразился, каким стройным и хрупким был владыка Лориэна — будто и не зрелый муж, а нежный юноша. Затаив дыхание, Леголас увидел, как Келеборн расстегивает расшитый самоцветами пояс, обхватывающий его по-юношески тонкий стан, и одежды переливчатым ворохом падают на пол. В лунном свете засияло обнаженное тело: кожа Келеборна была молочно-белой и, наверное, такой шелковистой на ощупь, как подумалось Леголасу, а ягодицы — Келеборн стоял к окну спиной — округлыми и одновременно упругими. Леголас успел подумать с завистью, что у него самого никогда таких не будет. Но почти сразу же другая мысль вытеснила первую: как, должно быть, восхитительно ласкать их, сжимать, чуть разводить в стороны, а потом, потом…

Жаркий шепот Элладана прервал мечтания Леголаса.

— Ух ты… — Элладан, сам того не замечая, положил руку на худенький зад принца и стал его поглаживать. — Ну что, малыш-Трандуилион? Разве обладатель такой аппетитной задницы может не быть снизу?

— Не может… — прошептал Леголас, любуясь соблазнительным лордом Лориэна, словно зачарованный. Сраженный в самое сердце красотою Келеборна, а еще больше — многообещающими россказнями близнецов, Леголас даже не замечал нахальных рук Элладана и Элрохира, которые от избытка чувств принялись нещадно мять и щипать его зад. — Лорд Келеборн такой красивый, — простонал Леголас, поглаживая бархатистую кору так, словно это были вожделенные ягодицы Келеборна. — Что, если он откажет мне? Он точно мне откажет. Он такой красивый, а я…

Пальцы Элладана проникли в штаны Леголаса и скользнули в ложбинку меж ягодиц.

— Не откажет, — прошептал он, сосредоточенно массируя анус принца. — Всем известно, что Келеборн любит неопытных юношей.

— Так и есть, — эхом отозвался Элрохир, пытаясь потереться пахом о зад Леголаса и при этом не сорваться с дерева. — Неопытных, но настойчивых! Да. Именно так. Келеборн без ума от дерзких и пылких юных эльфов! Это все знают. — И Элрохир подмигнул брату за спиной у Леголаса.

«Почему же я этого не знал?» — подумал Леголас с сожалением.

Вернувшись на тэлэн, он был настолько захвачен мечтами о своем нежном возлюбленном, что даже из благодарности — или попросту оттого, что слишком распалился, созерцая пленительную наготу лорда Келеборна — уступил Элладану и Элрохиру и позволил им овладеть собою несколько раз; но в мыслях Леголаса царил Келеборн. Засыпая, придавленный горячими голыми телами близнецов, Леголас думал о завтрашнем дне, о Келеборне и о его восхитительном стройном теле, сулившем Леголасу бесчисленные наслаждения, каких он не знал прежде. Он вспомнил отца, первый раз с ним, собственную неловкость, смущение и стыд; вспомнил и Элронда с его успокаивающим шепотом, теплом и отеческой заботой… Нет, подумал Леголас, нет — тогда, даже будучи сверху, он никогда не был сверху _по-настоящему_ ; даже овладевая своими любовниками физически, он не овладевал ими на самом деле… Но с Келеборном всё будет по-другому. С Келеборном — с его прекрасным, нежным, покорным лордом Келеборном — Леголас, наконец, превратится из соблазняемого — в _соблазнителя!_


	2. Юный, но настойчивый

Ранним утром Элладан и Элрохир бесцеремонно растолкали Леголаса и потащили его, полусонного, завтракать.

— Давай-давай, — подгоняли они принца, а тот зевал, тер глаза и плелся, засыпая на ходу: разнежившийся в Ривенделле, он уже отвык вставать спозаранку. — Идем скорее, не то опоздаешь к завтраку, и место рядом с твоим ненаглядным займет кто-нибудь другой.

— С каким еще ненаглядным? Опять выдумываете… глупости… — простонал Леголас. Сейчас им владело единственное желание: вернуться обратно в теплую постель.

— Как это «с каким»? С Келеборном! Ты _должен_ сесть рядом с ним, — заявил Элладан. — Келеборн любит юных, но настойчивых — помнишь? Действуй решительно, без колебаний! Ты сядешь рядом с ним и немедленно пойдешь в наступление!

— Как я смогу сесть и пойти одновременно? — пробурчал Леголас, пропустив половину слов Элладана мимо ушей.

Близнецы возмущенно фыркнули, а Элрохир даже легонько подергал Леголаса за ухо, приводя его в чувство.

— Проснись наконец, малыш-Трандуилион! Или ты уже передумал соблазнять лучшего любовника в Средиземье?

Вопрос был, судя по тону Элрохира, риторический, но Леголас ответил с кислой миной:

— Нет… Или да… Не знаю, — он опять зевнул. — Почему вам так хочется, чтобы я сделал это? Вы точно что-то задумали. Вечно вы пытаетесь обвести меня вокруг пальца! — Раннее пробуждение не пошло на пользу пылу Леголаса: настроение принца испортилось, он сник, закапризничал и теперь вновь недоверчиво косился на близнецов, пребывающих в подозрительно приподнятом расположении духа.

Моментально почувствовав эту перемену, сыновья Элронда обменялись предостерегающими взглядами. Элрохир осторожно заговорил:

— Ты нам не веришь? Пожалуйста! Давай спросим у кого-нибудь еще. Согласен? Вот как раз чей-то мэллорн. Спросим у самих лориэнцев!

Близнецы подвели вяло протестующего Леголаса к дереву и, сложив ладони рупором, закричали:

— Эй! Есть тут кто?

Ветви мэллорна раздвинулись, и меж ними показалось сонное и очень недовольное лицо.

— Ну чего вам? Идите приставайте к кому-нибудь другому, маленькие развратники! Мы с братьями только что с ночного дозора и хотим отоспаться.

— Дядя Халдир, не сердись, — заискивающе произнес Элрохир, состроив умильную мордашку. — Мы только хотели спросить…

— Вот глядите у меня, сейчас спущусь и…

— Постой-постой, дядя Халдир! — Близнецы на всякий случай отошли от мэллорна подальше. — Просто ответь «да» или «нет», хорошо? Только «да» или «нет», и всё. Скажи, ваш лорд Келеборн действительно лучший любовник в Средиземье? Мы говорим: лучший, а принц нам не верит, говорит, лучший любовник — король Трандуил. — Леголас хотел было возразить, что он вовсе не говорил ничего подобного, но Элрохир пребольно ткнул его локтем в ребра.

Халдир усмехнулся.

— Король Трандуил, как же! Король Трандуил, конечно, хорош, но ему не сравниться с нашим лордом, — ответил он с гордостью. — Недаром лорда Келеборна прозвали «Келеборн Неутомимый»!.. — Халдир хотел добавить что-то еще, но Элладан перебил его:

— Спасибо, дядя Халдир! Иди отдыхай, не будем больше тебя беспокоить.

– Вот! Слышал, малыш-Трандуилион? — заговорили близнецы наперебой, утаскивая Леголаса от мэллорна. — Келеборн Неутомимый! А ты нам не верил…

К завтраку они всё же опоздали, и место рядом с прекрасным лордом, как и следовало ожидать, занял Элронд. Он что-то говорил Келеборну вполголоса, и тот, наклонившись к Элронду, молча слушал, опустив ресницы и застенчиво теребя прядь волос. На его нежных красиво очерченных губах блуждала смущенная улыбка. Леголас невольно залюбовался им, думая о том, как уже совсем скоро будет впиваться в эти чувственные податливые губы, а лорд Келеборн вскинет на него свои прекрасные глаза, полные мольбы и желания, и прошепчет: «Да, мой принц, я твой, возьми меня скорее!..» Наслаждаясь своими мыслями, Леголас мельком взглянул на Элронда, и сердце принца вдруг кольнула обида: сейчас, после речей близнецов, ему и правда показалось, что это _он_ — и никто другой — должен был сесть рядом с Келеборном. Леголас уже представлял себе, как незаметно положит руку ему на колено и шепнет на ушко что-нибудь соблазнительно-милое (что именно, Леголас еще не придумал), как придвинется ближе, чтобы касаться бедра Келеборна своим бедром, и будет поглаживать его ногу под столом… А теперь — теперь все его планы рухнули. А ведь Леголас вынашивал их так долго — все те несколько шагов, отделяющие его мэллорн от мэллорна Келеборна!

— Могли бы и подождать меня, — неожиданно для самого себя протянул Леголас плаксивым голосом. — Я же опоздал совсем немножко! А вы уже расселись… без меня… Я вам совсем не нужен! Раз так, вообще не буду завтракать с вами. — На глаза у него навернулись слезы, губы задрожали — то ли от обиды, то ли оттого, что Элладан и Элрохир щипали его за руки.

— Ты что творишь?! — шипели они. — Не смей уходить отсюда! Ты же должен соблазнить Келеборна!

Но Леголас, вспомнив былые обиды, уже привычно хлюпнул носом и поплелся прочь, всем своим видом являя немой упрек. Плелся он почему-то в сторону опочивальни Келеборна. Провожая его взглядами, сыновья Элронда недоумевали: принц просто раскапризничался и брел, куда глаза глядят, или и правда задумал что-то необыкновенно хитроумное? Как бы то ни было, выходка Леголаса возымела действие: Келеборн переменился в лице, закусил губу, вскочил из-за стола и бросился вслед за принцем.

Он нашел Леголаса в своей опочивальне. Не в меру ранимый юноша лежал на кровати и хныкал; он уткнулся лицом в подушку, светлые мягкие волосы растрепались, худенькие плечики мелко вздрагивали. Чуткому Келеборну эта картина показалась до невозможности трогательной. Он присел на пол у кровати и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча своего юного гостя, но не осмелился и проговорил виновато:

— Мой принц, мы обидели тебя? Поверь, я совсем не хотел тебя обижать. — Леголас навострил уши, но виду не подал, что слушает, а продолжал тихонько хныкать. А Келеборн продолжал еще более ласково: — Ах, мне так неловко, так неловко перед тобой. Сам того не ведая, я расстроил тебя… О, если бы я мог хотя бы чуть-чуть загладить свою вину! — Вконец разжалобившись от собственных слов, Келеборн склонился над Леголасом и порывисто протянул к нему руки — а Леголас только того и ждал.

Он схватил Келеборна за руки и, вспомнив наставления близнецов, «решительно и без колебаний» дернул ничего не подозревающего владыку Лориэна на себя. Тот потерял равновесие и упал на Леголаса. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, Келеборн оказался намного тяжелее, чем Леголас предполагал, однако наш неопытный, но настойчивый юноша не стал обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Не мешкая, он обвил лорда Келеборна руками и — на всякий случай — ногами и сообщил ему повелительным тоном:

— Всё! Теперь ты мой!

В фантазиях Леголаса Келеборн сразу же уступал его юношеской пылкости и со словами «О да, мой принц, я твой!» переворачивался на спину, каким-то чудесным образом оказываясь без одежды. Но настоящий Келеборн продолжал лежать на Леголасе, изумленно глядя на него своими огромными прозрачными глазами, и отдаваться явно не собирался. Видя, что первоначальный план не срабатывает, Леголас перешел к более решительным действиям: запустил руку в шелковые серебристые волосы Келеборна и запечатлел на его губах страстный поцелуй. Тот чуть приоткрыл губы — должно быть, от неожиданности — но Леголас, расценив это как знак согласия, проник языком в его рот, призвав на помощь весь свой богатый опыт… И был очень удивлен, когда Келеборн оттолкнул его.

Леголас заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. От поцелуя у него немного кружилась голова, он никак не мог отдышаться; в штанах уже стало тесно. По-хозяйски взяв Келеборна за плечи, Леголас попытался опять уложить его, но тот не поддавался, а сидел на кровати с таким видом, словно своим поцелуем Леголас его чуть ли не изнасиловал.

— Зачем ты так со мной?.. — произнес Келеборн печально — на какой-то миг Леголасу даже стало совестно. — Ты же не любишь меня…

— О нет, я люблю тебя, — скороговоркой заверил его Леголас и сразу же продолжил, вспомнив о своей долгожданной роли «соблазнителя»: — Ты просто представить себе не можешь, как я тебя хочу, как я жажду твоего прекрасного тела… Всю ночь я думал только о тебе… О том, как я буду ласкать тебя, доводить до исступления, заставляя стонать подо мной и просить еще… — Он прижался к Келеборну и последнюю фразу торопливо прошептал ему на ухо, напоследок прикусив мочку. С затаенной радостью Леголас ощутил, как Келеборн затрепетал и вздохнул прерывисто; его нежные щеки порозовели.

— Не говори так, прошу, — умоляюще прошептал Келеборн. — Не искушай меня!.. Ты меня не любишь, ты играешь со мной, как и все… Вы все желаете лишь насытиться моей плотью… Вам всё равно, что я чувствую…

Окончательно поверив в собственную неотразимость, Леголас скользнул рукой по груди Келеборна, нащупал сосок и стал сжимать его, не забывая одновременно покусывать Келеборну кончик уха. Как и полагается бесстыдному искусителю, в перерывах между поцелуями и укусами Леголас быстро шептал:

— Это не так, желанный мой, мне не всё равно… Обещаю, я позабочусь и о твоем наслаждении тоже… Если ты сделаешь всё, что я пожелаю, то ты познаешь настоящее блаженство!.. — Леголас сказал это с такой убежденностью, что даже сам восхитился. Воодушевленный, он взял Келеборна за руку и прижал его ладонь к своему паху. — Чувствуешь, как я хочу тебя? — произнес он задыхающимся шепотом, невольно толкнувшись в руку Келеборна напряженным членом. — Ты ведь и сам хочешь, признайся!.. О, мой сладкий, подари мне наслаждение, будь моим — клянусь, я тебя не разочарую!..

Келеборн наконец обратил к Леголасу пылающее от стыда лицо.

— Если я… Если я уступлю тебе… — пролепетал он, покраснев до самых ушей, — …ты натешишься и оставишь меня, как и все прочие, как и все, кто распускает обо мне эти… ужасные слухи. — Келеборн сокрушенно опустил голову. — Я знаю, обо мне рассказывают разные… грязные истории. О, если бы ты знал, как мне горько думать об этом! Как мне стыдно… — Он вновь вскинул ясные глаза, взглянув Леголасу в лицо. — И ты, и ты тоже, мой принц, не испытываешь ко мне ничего, кроме похоти, и искушаешь меня, не ведая, как мне тяжело… как тяжело не поддаваться искушению.

— Так поддадимся ему! — тут же подхватил Леголас. — Зачем противиться страсти, если твое тело жаждет познать наслаждение? — Принц запнулся, спохватившись, что перестарался с высокопарными выражениями. Но, к изумлению Леголаса, его слова не только не покоробили Келеборна, а, напротив, сразили наповал: он обвил сильными руками шею Леголаса, повалил его на спину и, сладострастно постанывая, принялся сдирать с принца одежду, в нетерпении разрывая тонкие шелка.

— Что же ты наделал, мой принц? — стонал Келеборн, стаскивая с ошарашенного Леголаса штаны. — Я так долго боролся со своим телом, тщетно пытался унять порывы сладострастия, и уже думал, что одержал верх над порочными своими желаниями, а ты… ты заставляешь меня вновь броситься в пучину разврата!

Леголас только успел подумать, что «пучина разврата» звучит слишком высокопарно даже для такой драматической сцены, как в этот момент нечто другое отвлекло его внимание. Стоя на коленях над обнаженным Леголасом, Келеборн поспешно расшнуровал свои штаны, и из них показалось нечто настолько огромное (необыкновенно, неестественно огромное!), что Леголас даже поморгал, решив поначалу, что это обман зрения. Но нет: перед расширившимися от удивления глазами Леголаса покачивался член таких размеров, какими не обладал, наверное, ни один эльф в Арде; по сравнению с этим орудием даже могучий член Глорфинделя показался бы изящной безделушкой. Но не успел Леголас оправиться от одного потрясения — кто бы мог подумать, что хрупкого, застенчивого Келеборна так щедро одарила природа! — как на него обрушилось второе: Келеборн закинул ноги Леголаса себе на плечи, торопливо смазал его анус чем-то скользким и… У Леголаса слезы брызнули из глаз, свет перед ним померк. Он хотел сказать, что это недоразумение, что сыновья Элронда, хитрые негодяи, сыграли с ним злую шутку, но изо рта вырвался только пронзительный вскрик.

— Наслаждайся теперь! — обиженно выдохнул Келеборн, наваливаясь на Леголаса и проталкивая свой исполинский орган еще глубже. — Вы все только одного, только одного желаете — заполучить мой член, но не меня самого! Вам всё равно, что у меня тоже… — Он двинул бедрами, и член вошел в анус Леголаса на половину длины. — …тоже есть душа. — Леголас отозвался нечленораздельным воплем. — Да, ты добился своего, — сказал Келеборн жалобно — если бы Леголас мог сейчас видеть, он бы обнаружил, что по прекрасному лицу Келеборна текут слезы стыда и обиды. — Ты наиграешься с моим членом и уйдешь, а я останусь один со своим позором!.. — И он, всхлипнув, снова толкнулся в Леголаса, вырвав у него отчаянный крик.


	3. Ошибки молодости

Когда лорд Келеборн не появился на обеде, Элронд забеспокоился. Заглянув на кухню и нагрузив корзинку всевозможной снедью, он отправился в покои владыки Лориэна. На робкий стук Элронда никто не ответил; тогда он, собравшись с духом и взяв корзинку в левую руку, осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Картина, открывшаяся его глазам, заставила Элронда выронить корзинку. Словно громом пораженный, он застыл на пороге комнаты, с ужасом глядя на широкое ложе, сейчас кажущееся полем битвы.

К приходу Элронда бедный Леголас уже успел убедиться — и не раз — в том, что прозвание «Неутомимый» Келеборну дали не зря. Поначалу Леголас утешал себя: сейчас он совсем немножко потерпит, а потом, когда Келеборн, наконец, кончит, Леголас отправится к злодеям Элладану и Элрохиру и страшно отомстит. Как именно, Леголас еще не придумал: громадный член, орудующий в его заднице, мешал ему сосредоточиться. Принц сжал зубы, вцепился в изголовье кровати и мужественно приготовился выдерживать натиск Келеборна, но вскоре Леголасу пришлось признать, что терпеть придется куда дольше, чем он рассчитывал. Келеборн ставил его на четвереньки, укладывал набок, то разводил, то задирал ему ноги — словом, от души пользовал всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами и, похоже, даже и не думал выдыхаться. К тому моменту, когда Элронд отворил дверь и воззрился на постель, Леголас уже не мог пошевелиться. Он то и дело проваливался в забытье, а Келеборн, подложив ему под пах груду подушек, забрался на измученного принца верхом и теперь нещадно в него вбивался, отчего бедняжка Леголас тихонько поскуливал.

— Ах, мой друг, что же ты делаешь? — всплеснул руками Элронд. — Боюсь, юный принц слишком хрупок для твоего… твоего… — Заметив Элронда, Келеборн, вспыхнув от стыда, соскочил с Леголаса, и взгляд Элронда невольно упал на огромный член лориэнского владыки, напряженный и блестящий от смазки. Сам того не осознавая, Элронд засмотрелся. — …Для твоих поистине выдающихся способностей, — закончил он, усилием воли отведя взгляд.

Келеборн тем временем выдернул из-под Леголаса его же разорванные штаны и попытался прикрыть ими свои «выдающиеся способности», но, несмотря на его старания, «способности» всё равно заметно выдавались. От смущения Келеборн стал прямо-таки пунцовым.

— Я так ждал, что ты придешь, — пролепетал он, пряча глаза и отодвигаясь от Леголаса — живого (вернее, теперь уже едва живого) свидетельства его падения, — но ты всё медлил, а этот юноша… Ты знаешь, я дал себе слово не срываться вновь в эту бездну, но принц… он был слишком настойчив, и я… — Келеборн закрыл пылающее лицо руками, выпустив штаны, и Элронд, хлопочущий над Леголасом, опять против собственной воли покосился на обнажившийся член, еще не опавший. — О, мой дорогой мальчик, ты, наверное, теперь меня презираешь! — воскликнул Келеборн со страданием.

Элронд оставил Леголаса (на которого ему пришлось израсходовать добрую половину своего горшочка с целебной мазью) и присел на кровать рядом с Келеборном.

— Конечно же нет, — ласково сказал Элронд, приподнимая к себе поникшую голову Келеборна. — Как ты мог такое подумать? Я понимаю, что это всего лишь… мимолетное увлечение, шалость, желание плоти… Но душа твоя — я знаю — чиста и невинна.

Келеборн опять отвернулся.

— Вот каково твое отношение, — проговорил он с обидой. — Шалость!.. Я думал, твои чувства ко мне искренни, а ты, верно, и меня считаешь всего лишь мимолетным увлечением…

— Это не так, — возразил Элронд убежденно, и в это мгновение он действительно верил в то, что говорил.

Келеборн по-прежнему отворачивался, но уже не противился Элронду, когда тот, притянув его к себе, нежно обнял.

— Тогда отчего ты _так_ ответил на мое последнее письмо? — спросил он с мягким укором. — Так… коротко и сухо. Как будто тебе не до меня. Разве ты не знаешь, как мне тебя не хватает? Как я тоскую по тебе, мой мальчик, и даже перечитываю твои старые письма, пусть и помню каждое наизусть. Я теперь знаю, отчего ты так мне ответил, — сказал он вдруг изменившимся голосом. — У тебя гостил Трандуил! Он снова встал между нами, как тогда. — Келеборн затрепетал и закрыл лицо руками.

Элронд озабоченно оглянулся на Леголаса, который жалобно постанывал в полусне, но Келеборн вновь заговорил со слезами в голосе:

— Когда я впервые увидел тебя, ты показался мне таким чистым нежным мальчиком, которого еще не коснулись пороки этого мира; я подумал, что с тобой, наконец, смогу обрести настоящую любовь. Я в ней нуждался, я слишком устал от бесконечного сладострастия, и видел ясно, что всех, кто был со мной прежде, привлекала не моя душа, а мой…

— Зачем же ты крушишь себя? — деликатно перебил его Элронд, погладив Келеборна по спине и по растрепавшимся серебристым волосам. — Не нужно стыдиться того, что Эру одарил тебя столь щедро. Многие эльфы мечтают о таком даре…

Келеборн вскинул руки и снова бессильно уронил их на колени.

— Это не дар, — сказал он горько, — а проклятье! И ты, и ты тоже был со мной только ради этого — не ради меня!.. Признайся, ты не был невинен, когда мы встретились, ты уже тогда был испорчен! Да, я знаю, что говорят о сыновьях Феанора, а ты с детства, с детства воспитывался у них… О, представляю, каково это воспитание! — Келеборн взглянул на Элронда и резко замолчал, ужаснувшись собственным словам. — Прости меня, — прошептал он, раскаиваясь, и спрятал лицо у Элронда на груди. — Прости, я вовсе не думаю о тебе так плохо, мой мальчик… Просто… Когда я вспоминаю о тебе и Трандуиле… ревность ослепляет меня: я не могу забыть, что произошло тогда в Имладрисе между ним и тобой, как ты увлекся им, как забыл меня ради его пустого блеска…

Элронд виновато вздохнул.

— Зачем ворошить прошлое, — наклонив голову, он коснулся губами волос Келеборна. — Я не единожды писал тебе в письмах и сейчас могу повторить: это была глупая юношеская влюбленность, а ты до сих пор коришь меня за мою давнюю ошибку. Лишь тебя я любил, мой прекрасный, но ты позволял мне только ласкать тебя и никогда не брал по-настоящему. А я был молод, во мне кипели желания, и когда Трандуил захотел меня, я не смог устоять… Но ведь и ты скоро утешился в объятиях короля Орофера.

— Я же всей душой любил тебя, — ответил Келеборн, не поднимая глаз, — Когда мы обрели друг друга, я думал, что нашел любовь, и боялся повредить тебе, такому юному, своим… — он замялся, помолчал и начал заново: — Но стоило тебе увидеть Трандуила, как ты оставил меня, и я… да, я сорвался с Орофером, и до сих пор горько жалею об этом. Потому что я не такой, понимаешь? Я хочу единения душевного, а не телесного, но проклятая моя природа всякий раз одерживает надо мною верх. Я хочу, чтобы во мне видели душу, а не любовника, о чьей неутомимости ходят легенды, — Келеборн произнес это так, будто считал свою неутомимость худшим из изъянов.

Элронд покачал головой.

— Не нужно себя осуждать, мой друг, — сказал он успокаивающе. — Давай просто забудем о прошлых недоразумениях. Ты сказал, что когда-то мы обрели друг друга; почему бы не обрести друг друга вновь? — Он заглянул Келеборну в заплаканные глаза. — Я ведь и приехал только для того, чтобы, наконец, объясниться с тобою, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Разве ты не знал?

— Знал, — прошептал Келеборн; его губы дрогнули, он слабо улыбнулся. — Но до последнего боялся поверить… Пообещай мне, мой мальчик, — Келеборн погладил Элронда по щеке и потянулся губами к его губам, — что больше никогда не забудешь меня ради другого…

— Обещаю, — легко согласился Элронд, а Леголас, очнувшийся как раз в этот момент и услышавший конец разговора, беззвучно прыснул. Так вот, оказывается, в кого пошли бессовестные обманщики Элладан и Элрохир!

Стараясь двигаться как можно незаметнее, он пошевелился, пробуя свои силы, медленно сполз с груды подушек и съехал по свисающему с кровати шелковому покрывалу на пол. Леголас чувствовал себя так, словно по нему промаршировал целый орочий полк из его давнего сна. Тихонько охая и покряхтывая, он на четвереньках двинулся к двери. Каждое движение отзывалось болью в растянутом анусе, и Леголас, мысленно проклиная близнецов, одновременно горячо благодарил Элронда за мазь — разумеется, тоже мысленно. Но если бы даже Леголасу вздумалось поблагодарить Элронда вслух, тот едва бы услышал его: воспользовавшись остатками своей мази, Элронд уже самозабвенно опускался на великолепный член Келеборна, вновь налившийся силой. «Самоубийца», — подумал Леголас. Окинув Элронда недоуменным взглядом, он прихватил корзинку и, болезненно покряхтывая, выполз из опочивальни.


	4. Могучий ствол мэллорна

Расставив ноги пошире и прикрываясь корзинкой, Леголас медленно ковылял к своему мэллорну. Путь, который прежде он преодолел бы в несколько шагов, теперь давался ему нелегко, и Леголас молил валар, чтобы никто не встретился ему по дороге: вид у зеленолесского принца, надо признать, был весьма потрепанный. День стоял пасмурный, но теплый — один из тех ласковых дней середины осени, когда неяркое солнце, выглядывая из-за облаков, льет на землю мягкое тепло, а ветер еще не треплет кроны деревьев, и они золотятся и пылают, изредка роняя листья в зеленую траву. Однако голый Леголас порядком продрог и, приближаясь к мэллорну, думал только о том, как нырнет в теплую постель, позабыв на время о своей мести злодеям-близнецам. Но не успел он поставить ногу на первую ступеньку, как заслышал звонкие голоса своих обидчиков: Элладан и Элрохир, невидимые за густыми ветвями мэллорна, распевали веселую песенку.

Песню эту, конечно же, сложил Линдир. Побывав однажды в Лориэне и испытав небывалое вдохновение после _уединенной беседы_ с Келеборном, менестрель был настолько восхищен «величием и благородством» владыки золотого леса, что сразу же сочинил восторженную оду. Начиналась она так:

_Счастливы те, кто изведал владык благосклонность;  
Тот же, кого Келеборн дарит вниманьем, счастлив вдвойне…_

А заканчивалась вот так:

_…но я изведал блаженства пьянящего пламень,  
И возглашаю: воистину крепкому древу подобен  
Лорд Келеборн!_

А середина пестрила поэтичнейшими и изысканнейшими метафорами вроде «драгоценного жезла», по силе своей и твердости сравнимого лишь со стволом мэллорна, и «пряного древесного сока», источаемого этим самым «стволом».

Оду эту Линдир пел каждому желающему (впрочем, и нежелающим тоже доставалось) всё время своего пребывания в Лориэне, но вскоре после возвращения встретил Леголаса и, сложив новую песню, благополучно забыл о старой. Вот почему Элладан и Элрохир, позабыв бо̀льшую часть слов, сочиняли на ходу свои собственные, и возвышенная ода Линдира в их исполнении превратилась в задорную скабрезную песенку. «Многие эльфы почли бы за счастье дать Келеборну, — пели они, — но Леголас благонравный не был к такому готов: горько стенает юноша бедный, судьбу проклиная, но Келеборн лишь быстрее вгоняет ствол ему в зад!»

Не оценив поэтического таланта близнецов, Леголас, возмущенный до глубины души, порылся в корзинке, выбрал пару самых толстых колбас и уже собрался было подняться на мэллорн, когда невдалеке послышались оживленные голоса. Бросив колбасы обратно в корзинку, Леголас юркнул за дерево, надеясь, что его не увидят. Но Халдир, Орофин и Румил — а это были именно они — недаром вот уже много лет зорко высматривали вражеских лазутчиков: приблизившись к мэллорну, они вмиг приметили Леголаса и с любопытством воззрились на него.

— А зачем корзинка? — не выдержал, наконец, младший из братьев.

— Ну-ка, что там у тебя? — подхватил средний; в два шага оказавшись рядом с Леголасом, он стал с интересом перебирать содержимое корзинки, не обращая никакого внимания на наготу принца.

— Послушай, Трандуилион, у тебя здесь так много всего, — начал старший, указав куда-то в сторону Леголасова паха. От стыда Леголасу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но Халдир, оказывается, имел в виду корзинку: — Не поделишься? Сутки в дозоре стояли, голодные, как тысяча гоблинов.

Леголас, красный, как маков цвет, таращился на лориэнских стражей и не отвечал, поэтому Орофин, оставив в покое корзинку, перевел взгляд на обнаженное тело принца, мгновенно оценил его и присвистнул.

— Ты только что от лорда! — воскликнул он и оглянулся на братьев. — Ничего себе! Нет, вы это видели?

— А ты силен, Трандуилион, — протянул Халдир; в его голосе прозвучало одобрение и даже — уважение. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен на такое. Казалось бы, хрупкий юноша, а вот надо же — отважился лечь в постель к лорду Келеборну! Что и говорить, истинный сын Трандуила. Пусть лорд и нечасто жалует нас своим вниманием, — объяснил Халдир, — но, признаюсь, как-то раз и мы с братьями на собственной шкуре испытали его мощь… Еле уползли потом.

Орофин кивнул на младшего брата.

— Вон Румила так вообще уносить пришлось, ноги его уже не держали, — сказал он со смехом.

— Неправда, — быстро отозвался Румил.

— Я к чему веду, — продолжал Халдир, — что мы, втроем, и то едва смогли вынести благосклонность лорда; а ты справился с ним в одиночку, да еще и держишься молодцом!

— Даже корзинку со снедью ухитрился раздобыть, — поддержал брата Орофин, пожирая глазами колбасы. — Варга мне через плечо, как же я голоден.

Халдир тоже бросил жадный взгляд на корзинку.

— Ну, прощай, Трандуилион. Пора бы и нам чем-нибудь съестным поживиться. А что, если после обеда нам собраться вместе и пойти пострелять? Как ты смотришь на это? Я слышал, ты хороший лучник. Может, хоть ты научишь нашего Румила попадать в цель, а не себе в ногу, — добавил он с беззлобной усмешкой.

— Это неправда, — привычно пояснил Румил.

Орофин посмотрел на колбасы в последний раз и с сожалением отошел от Леголаса.

— Кстати о голоде, — сказал он. — Как насчет _другого_ голода? Мы слышали, что твои приятели-близнецы никогда не отказываются его утолить… Глядите-ка, а Румил покраснел! — воскликнул он вдруг.

— Неправда, — заявил покрасневший Румил.

— Покраснел, покраснел, — сказал Орофин весело. — Покраснел, как девчонка.

— Неправда!

— Правда!

— Неправда!

— Орофин, — сказал Халдир, и тот мгновенно замолк. А пока братья пререкались, в голове Леголаса созрел гениальный план.

— Да, так оно и есть, — сказал он. — Элладан и Элрохир не прочь позабавиться, такова уж их натура. Но вы же не собираетесь просто подойти к ним, позвать на свидание и шепнуть на ушко пару непристойностей? — Тут Леголас мастерски состроил пренебрежительную гримаску. Халдир с братьями вдруг почувствовали, что на самом деле ничего не смыслят в искусстве соблазнения. «Конечно, — читалось во взглядах, которыми они обменивались друг с другом, — куда нам до искушенного зеленолесского принца. Вот что значит сын Трандуила!»

— А что бы ты нам посоветовал? — осторожно спросил Халдир, понизив голос: хотя Элладан и Элрохир на мэллорне орали свою песенку во всю глотку, Халдир опасался, что они могут его услышать.

Предчувствуя грядущее торжество справедливости, Леголас воодушевился, выпрямился и перестал жаться за деревом; ему даже показалось, что жгучая боль в анусе поутихла.

— Скажу по секрету, Элладан и Элрохир уже давно о вас грезят, — сказал он Халдиру, Орофину и Румилу доверительным шепотом. — С тех пор, как вы встретили нас на границе, они только о вас и говорят. Им нравятся воины, знаете ли, а таких в мирном Ривенделле днем с огнем не сыщешь. Есть, правда, Глорфиндель, но он добряк и любит их, как родных сыновей, а Элладану и Элрохиру нравится по-другому…

Халдир, Орофин и Румил невольно подались к Леголасу, приблизив свои лица к его лицу; впечатлительный Румил даже задышал чаще.

— А я говорил, — прошептал Орофин. — Неспроста этим утром близнецы стали приставать к нам с дурацкими вопросами. Они просто не знали, как привлечь к себе наше внимание!

— Именно, — подтвердил Леголас с серьезным видом. — Они мне все уши вами прожужжали: какой ты, Халдир, гибкий да ловкий, притом еще и лучник, каких не найти; а ты, Орофин, задорный и остроумный; а ты, Румил… — Леголас оценивающе оглядел затаившего дыхание молодого эльфа. — Ты самый хорошенький — так они сказали.

— Самый хорошенький! — радостно прошептал Румил и заулыбался.

— Так вот, — проговорил Леголас, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы окончательно сразить Халдира, Орофина и Румила — а на самом деле, гадких обманщиков Элладана и Элрохира, — они не хотели сами заговаривать с вами о своих чувствах, потому что любят по-другому. Им нравится жестко, понимаете? Вы же знаете, каковы ривенделльцы: все нежные и деликатные, решительности от них не дождешься; вот Элладан и Элрохир и истосковались по грубому мужскому натиску. Понимаете?

— А-а-а, теперь мне всё ясно, — прошептал Орофин. — Твои приятели хотят, чтобы это было как будто по-настоящему, да? Как будто мы силой берем их…

Леголас постарался придать своему лицу выражение таинственности, тогда как в душе он, ликуя, танцевал какой-то безумный орочий танец победы, хохотал и показывал близнецам язык.

— Точно! Вы всё правильно поняли, — подтвердил Леголас. — Вы не должны подавать виду, что я рассказал вам об их желаниях. Чтобы им понравиться, вы должны вести себя грубо и бесцеремонно. Близнецам просто голову сносит, когда их берут жестко… даже жестоко. Они будут кричать, биться, вырываться, может быть, плакать, а вы притворитесь, что вам плевать на то, что они испытывают. Вы должны подыграть им, понимаете? Иначе они быстро к вам охладеют.

Халдир, Орофин и Румил переглянулись.

— Вот так озорники! — рассмеялся Халдир с восхищением. — А что, мне нравится. Почему бы и не позабавиться, если они и сами этого желают?

Орофин и Румил нетерпеливо закивали.

— Только не мешкайте, полезайте прямо сейчас, пока они на мэллорне, — посоветовал Леголас, чтобы закрепить успех. — А то кто знает: глядишь, не дождутся вас, пойдут утешаться с кем-нибудь другим…

— Ну уж нет! — в один голос воскликнули Орофин и Румил, и, обгоняя и толкая друг друга, полезли на дерево. Халдир еще немного задержался с Леголасом.

— Спасибо, Трандуилион, — сказал он сердечно. — Уж не знаю, как тебя благодарить. Ну, отдыхай пока: после нашего лорда не грех и подкрепить силы. А насчет стрельбы из лука все-таки подумай. Разврат развратом, а для меня нет лучшей забавы, чем хорошенько поупражняться в стрельбе. — Он коротко поклонился Леголасу, выудил у него из корзинки колбасу и поднялся вслед за братьями на мэллорн.

Леголас прислонился к дереву — оно оказалось теплым, точно живое существо, и приятно согревало замерзшее тело. Леголас подумал, что было бы неплохо отыскать одежду или, на худой конец, хоть какое-никакое одеяло, в которое можно завернуться и посидеть, дожидаясь, пока свершится справедливое возмездие. Но когда он уже решился отправиться к мэллорну Элронда (уж у него-то всегда найдется пара вязаных свитеров и теплых лоскутных одеял), Леголас услышал над головой какой-то шум. Элладан и Элрохир, всё это время на разные лады распевавшие историю Леголасовых страданий, вдруг резко замолчали. Раздалось удивленное: «Что..?», которое быстро перешло в нечленораздельное мычание (кто-то зажал близнецам рты — догадался Леголас). А потом мычание перешло в сдавленные крики — еще скорее изумленные, чем испуганные. Леголас ухмыльнулся и вернулся к своему «слуховому посту» под деревом. То ли еще будет!

Прислонившись к теплой бархатистой коре, Леголас вслушивался в шум наверху. Тяжелое дыхание, треск разрываемой одежды, шлепки, тоненький взвизг кого-то из близнецов — Леголасу показалось, что Элрохира. «Всё, Румил, действуй! Я держу его» — голос Орофина. «Я второго тоже хочу», — ответ Румила. Смех. «Ты сначала с одним разберись! Успеешь еще попробовать… Халдир, давай вдвоем вот этого!» Леголас весело зажмурился, сжал кулачки на удачу. «Отделайте их хорошенько, доблестные стражи Лориэна!» — воскликнул он мысленно, и шепотом, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, начал напевать:

_Горько стенают злодеи, моля о пощаде,  
Славную месть провернул Леголас хитроумный,  
Пусть лориэнские стражи отымеют поганцев пожестче,  
Чтобы и впредь неповадно им было шутить надо мною!_

И пока Леголас открывал в себе поэтический дар, с тэлэна неслись восторженные стоны Халдира, Орофина и Румила и отчаянные крики близнецов. Леголас слушал, как лориэнские стражи смачно шлепают своих жертв по ягодицам, смеются, довольные, обсуждают достоинства рта Элрохира или задницы Элладана и с рычанием кончают, и ломота в собственном теле Леголаса казалась ему пустяком. Он злорадствовал от души. Мэллорн качался, с кроны сыпались листья — никогда прежде Леголас не любовался таким великолепным листопадом! — а вокруг вечерело, и еще ярче казались золотые листья, усеявшие зеленую траву, и в воздухе душисто пахло лесом, дождем и влажной землей. В темнеющем облачном небе летели журавли. В их тоскливые крики — эти прощальные голоса осени — мелодично вплетались вопли близнецов.

— Вот и осень, — сказал себе Леголас и улыбнулся. Впервые в своей жизни он почувствовал себя по-настоящему _сверху._


	5. Клубника со сливками

Вдоволь наслушавшись стонов и криков Элладана и Элрохира, Леголас отправился к мэллорну Элронда. Принц забрался в его постель, с удовольствием поужинал тем, что нашел в корзинке, и сладко заснул. Проснулся он уже поздней ночью. Выбравшись из-под одеяла, приятно пахнущего лавандой, Леголас зевнул и потянулся. Элронд так и не появился. Леголас заглянул в корзинку, доел остатки снеди, еще раз зевнул и, порывшись в тюке с одеждой, выбрал себе зеленый вязаный свитер с узором из желтых листьев и теплые бордовые носки. Штанов он отчего-то не нашел, но свитер был длинный, и Леголас решил, что до возвращения Элронда обойдется одним только свитером. Старательно дотянув свитер до колен, Леголас спустился с мэллорна и огляделся.

Стояла светлая ночь, холодное небо тускло светилось, пахло дождем. В листве мигали фонарики. Было тихо, и потому, прислушавшись, Леголас без труда различил многоголосные стоны, доносящиеся из его мэллорна. Неужели Халдир с братьями до сих пор развлекаются? Леголас удивленно покачал головой. Похоже, не одного только Келеборна Эру одарил неутомимостью — и другие лориэнцы были под стать своему лорду!

Быстро перебирая одетыми в носки ножками, Леголас побежал к мэллорну Келеборна: после сытного ужина принцу захотелось разжиться чем-нибудь сладким. Он вспомнил, что Элронд привез из Ривенделла множество баночек с вареньем: вишневым, малиновым, клубничным, черничным, смородиновым — какого только не было! и Леголасу подумалось, что было бы неплохо им полакомиться. Тихонько забравшись на мэллорн владыки Лориэна, Леголас так же неслышно вошел в дом, прокрался через пустующий темный тронный зал и остановился у двери кухни, прислушиваясь. Из-за двери слышались какие-то странные звуки. Послушав немного, Леголас определил: кто-то уже успел добраться до варенья и теперь объедается, причмокивая и постанывая от удовольствия. «Наверное, варенье очень уж вкусное», — подумал Леголас с завистью. Желая узнать, кто это посмел покуситься на ривенделльское варенье, да еще и посреди ночи, Леголас осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в кухню.

И верно: широкий кухонный стол был уставлен откупоренными баночками с вареньем, а за ними… точнее, _посреди_ них возлежал сам Элронд, обнаженный, измазанный вареньем и с завязанными глазами. Келеборн, сидевший тут же, на краешке стола, обмакивал пальцы то в одну баночку, то в другую и, обмазав вареньем сосок Элронда, с наслаждением его облизывал. Леголас затих за дверью. Вот Келеборн набрал очередную порцию варенья, поднес пальцы к губам Элронда и мазнул по ним. Элронд облизнулся.

— Ежевичное, — прошептал он.

— Угадал. — Наклонившись, Келеборн сладко поцеловал его, собрав губами остатки варенья с его губ. — А теперь какое? — Он окунул палец в другую баночку и скользнул пальцем в приоткрытый рот Элронда.

Тот обхватил палец губами и медленно, смакуя, облизал его.

— М-м-м… Грушевое.

— Правильно. — Келеборн улыбнулся своим мыслям, взял со стола баночку с крыжовниковым вареньем… Леголас укусил себя изнутри за щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ну, или не застонать, он еще не решил: держа баночку левой рукой, правой Келеборн направил в баночку свой член, и Леголас увидел, как воспетый Линдиром «могучий ствол» погружается в крыжовниковое варенье. Леголас невольно облизнулся. Вытащив член из баночки, Келеборн подался к лицу Элронда, приподнял его голову и ткнулся головкой члена ему в губы.

— А теперь?

Элронд застонал в полнейшем восторге. Он лизнул член Келеборна, поцеловал его, вобрал в рот до половины и неторопливо, будто бы нехотя выпустил член изо рта, слизав всё варенье.

— О, это самое сладкое варенье из всех, что я пробовал… — выдохнул он. Келеборн благодарно улыбнулся, а Леголас поймал себя на мысли, что и сам не прочь отведать такой десерт.

Взяв со стола еще одну баночку — на этот раз с клубничным вареньем — Келеборн погрузил в нее член и уже собирался вытащить, но не удержался и снова толкнулся в мягкую скользкую массу. Шумно задышав, он откинул голову и принялся вбиваться в банку, словно уже не мог остановиться. Варенье хлюпало, расплескивалось, брызгало на его пах… Ошарашенный Леголас смотрел, как головка прижимается к донышку, а кусочки клубники прилипают к стволу члена, и ему безумно захотелось выбежать из своего укрытия и облизать эту сладость. Изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться, Леголас приподнял свитер, обхватил рукой напрягшийся член и стал ласкать себя, наблюдая за тем, как великолепное орудие Келеборна погружается в клубничное варенье.

— Любимый, где же ты? — удивленно спросил Элронд.

В этот момент Келеборн, крича, содрогаясь и судорожно толкаясь членом в баночку, стал кончать. Леголас с изумлением увидел, как сперма брызжет в баночку и смешивается с вареньем, точно сливки… Леголасу показалось, что он и сам может кончить от одного только этого зрелища. Он задышал чаще, и чаще задвигалась его рука на члене. Леголас уже зажмурился и укусил себя за левую руку, приготовившись сдержать вскрик удовлетворения, как вдруг под мэллорном раздались чьи-то голоса. Леголас юркнул в темноту тронного зала, натянув свитер на свой стоящий колом член, а Келеборн и Элронд поспешно слезли со стола.

— Ах, мой друг, будет очень неловко, если нас застанут в таком… неподобающем виде, — пролепетал Элронд, снимая с глаз повязку.

— Какой кошмар, какой стыд! — воскликнул Келеборн шепотом и схватился за сердце; правда, вскоре передумал и прикрыл руками измазанный в варенье член.

— Поспешим, любимый. Мы еще успеем укрыться в опочивальне, — сказал Элронд. Он ласково взял Келеборна за локоть, вывел из кухни, и они проскользнули в темноте через тронный зал в опочивальню прямо у Леголаса перед носом.

Но не успел Леголас облегченно выдохнуть, как дверь дома отворилась, и в тронный зал ввалилась развеселая компания эльфов.

— Как же здесь темно! — прошептал один из них голосом Халдира. — Идемте, кухня вон там. Наверняка что-нибудь да и осталось с ужина. — Леголас вспомнил про баночки с вареньем — а особенно про баночку, в которой теперь было _не только_ варенье — и едва не прыснул со смеху.

Веселая компания прошествовала через тронный зал на кухню, не заметив Леголаса, а тот на цыпочках прокрался вслед за ними.

— Ого, поглядите, сколько здесь всего! — радостно воскликнул Орофин. — И кто это пооткрывал все банки? Ну и ладно, всё равно много осталось. — Он сунул палец в баночку с ежевичным вареньем, облизал его и почмокал.

— Вкусное? — спросил его Румил.

— Объеденье! Умеет же лорд Элронд такую вкусноту варить! — Орофин, а вслед за ним и Халдир с Румилом жадно набросились на варенье. А Леголас хихикал в кулачок.

— Отличный был день, — благодушно сказал Халдир, рассевшись на столе и приканчивая баночку с грушевым вареньем.

— Не то слово! — согласился Орофин, притягивая к себе баночку с крыжовниковым вареньем. — Здорово отдохнули, всегда бы так…

— Я бы и месяц в дозоре простоял ради сегодняшнего дня! — сказал Румил с восторгом и зарделся.

Халдир и Орофин снисходительно улыбнулись младшему брату.

— Что, понравились близнецы? — хохотнул Орофин, подтолкнув Румила локтем. — Какие озорники, ну и ну! Затейники! А как хорошо нам подыгрывали! — вот веришь, Халдир, в какой-то момент я даже чуть не поверил, что они и правда умоляют их отпустить.

Халдир кивнул.

— Точно, — согласился он, исполнившись восхищения перед актерским талантом Элладана и Элрохира. — А как плакали! Трогательные такие… Вот ни за что бы не подумал, что притворяются, если бы Трандуилион нам обо всём не рассказал.

— Вон, Румилу даже стало их жалко, — подхватил Орофин со смехом.

— Неправда, — сказал Румил.

— Надо как-нибудь снова их навестить. — Халдир залез пальцем в баночку со смородиновым вареньем. — Давно я так не… — Но Леголас так и не узнал, что хотел сказать Халдир, потому что у двери дома опять послышались шаги.

Леголас отступил в темноту, а в тронном зале появились Элладан и Элрохир. Охая, всхлипывая и поддерживая друг друга, они проковыляли в сторону кухни — Леголас со злорадством отметил, что близнецы, так же, как и он сам этим утром, стараются расставлять ноги пошире.

— Так-так, — весело протянул Халдир, — неужели вам всё мало, развратники? Или вы тоже пришли разжиться превосходным вареньем вашего отца?

— Вообще-то, мы пришли разжиться его целебной мазью, — ответил Элладан.

— Ага, та, что была у нас, кончилась еще… — Элрохир задумался. — Еще траха четыре назад.

Халдир, Орофин и Румил рассмеялись.

— Боюсь, лорда Элронда вы нескоро увидите, — сказал Халдир. — Если уж кто-то уединился с нашим лордом… — Он многозначительно помолчал.

— Раз так, — сказал Элладан, — то, думаю, папе его целебная мазь нужна куда больше, чем нам. Что это там у вас? Варенье?

— Угощайтесь. — Орофин оглядел пустые баночки. — Правда, наш обжора Румил почти всё съел.

— Неправда! — возмутился Румил.

Халдир повертел головой и заметил баночку с клубничным вареньем.

— Вот, одна осталась. — Он протянул баночку близнецам. — Какое необычное… Любит ваш отец всевозможные кулинарные изыски! Что там? Клубника?

Элладан и Элрохир заглянули в банку, понюхали; наконец, зачерпнули клубничного варенья, смешанного со спермой, и облизали пальцы.

— Кажется, да… Клубника со сливками, — определил Элрохир.

Леголас тихонько хрюкнул от смеха.

— Точно, клубника со сливками, — согласился Элладан. — Очень вкусно! Элрохир, хорош объедаться, оставь мне немного.

— Кто как успеет! — заявил Элрохир, и близнецы принялись совать пальцы во многострадальную баночку, щипая друг друга и переругиваясь. Варенье хлюпало и расплескивалось, как еще совсем недавно хлюпало и расплескивалось под натиском могучего члена Келеборна, а Элладан и Элрохир, выхватывая баночку друг у друга, жадно пили из нее клубничный сироп, мутноватый от спермы.

«Отличный был день», — подумал Леголас.


End file.
